etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Eyries, Temples, Summons and Livestock
Back to Races ---- Buildings Units Air Elemental Contrary to their ground-based counterparts, these whirls excel against swarms, as their AOE strike is both strong and wide in effect, any enemy surrounding the elemental will be struck. Unfortunately however, they are comparatively weaker than most advanced units. Earth Elemental Slow, tanky and rather huge, these are some of the best building wreckers the game can offer, doing quadruple damage to structures. It's quite difficult to actually get them to a base, but once there they can destroy it with little time. Fire Elemental Rather fragile, but quick and hard-hitting, these floating flames are capable of powerful ranged tactics (such as hit-and-runs) on enemy bases. Just be aware they are rather immaterial and thus quite fragile, so it may be wise to keep them clear of any heavy weaponry. Water Elemental Water Elementals are slower than average but are capable of taking many elemental projectiles. As the ranged variant of the Earth Elemental, the Water Elementals are incredibly dangerous simply because they deal so much cold damage. However, whilst they are very devastating, they find it very hard to tank any elemental attacks, particularly melee or cold ones due to their low resistance and an ironic vulnerability to their own damage type: cold. At the Elemental Temple, they cost less and are faster to produce than all the other elementals. Lightning Hawk - Flying Missile Unit Bat - Basic Flier Eagle - Basic Flier Phoenix - Basic Flier Dragonfly - Basic Flier Firebat - Basic Flier Wasp - Basic Flier Griffon - Advanced Flier Pegasus - Advanced Flier Harpy - Advanced Flier Wyvern - Advanced Flier Pterodactyl - Ssrathi Advanced Flier The Pterodactyl can only be produced by the Ssrathi at a level 2 Nest. While at first, it seems to be massively hampered by its attack type, the bonuses it gains from the Saurus Pen make them Dragon-slaying machines. Also, due to their high damage that also recieves upgrades, a swarm of these can level a base before the towers have even reacted, so massing them for a suicide run on a base that's not expecting an air assault is an effective tactic. Even without the upgrades, Pterodactyls are physically superior to most other 2nd level Eyrie units. Frost Dragon - Elite Flier Storm Dragon - Elite Flier Fire Dragon - Elite Flier Swamp Dragon - Elite Flier Celestial Dragon - Elite Flier Dragonliche - Elite Flier Eye of Oros Guardian Skull Sheep Turtle Seal Penguin Camel Cow Goose Strategies Fliers Basic Fliers These creatures are usually extremely weak and can be produced very fast. They can be used by many races to screen your archers or spellcasters from tower fire. Usually basic fliers have to be in great numbers to prove any problem at all. Eagles and Firebats are an exception to this, they are far stronger than most other basic fliers due to toughness and fire damage respectively. Lightning Hawks are also powerful for a tier 1 flying unit, but can only attack ground units. Advanced Fliers Use to support armies or even surprise attack enemies. These are much tougher and stronger than basic fliers. Harpies and Pterodactyls have weaknesses though - the former can only attack ground units, whilst the latter can only attack air units. Dragons The most dangerous of creatures in the game aside from Titans. They cost an absolute fortune (1000+ of each), usually in crystal and gold, but they are flying powerhouses, easily capable of razing bases and burning armies. They all use splash attacks with different damage types and effect depending upon the type of dragon. In the late game, players must prepare to see Dragons with archers, ranged spellcasters, advanced flying units and units that are able to hit air units. Towers can also help to repell dragons, especially heavily upgraded ones. Elementals Portals, Guardians and Eyes of Oros Summon portals to increase the power of your summoning spells. At the moment, only Summoning magic and Necromancy have portals. Other spell trees cannot use these portals to upgrade their spells. They can only be used by their relative spell sphere. Guardians act like towers. They are usually weaker than towers and only last a certain amount of time (depending upon the level of the spell) but they are summoned instantly, useful for quick defence. Eyes of Oros can only be used for one thing: scouting. It is usually a good idea to put these on 'Scout' mode in the attributes menu. Otherwise, they can be used for maintaining a line of sight in an important area, liable to attack. Livestocks and their Purpose Counters *Units that can hit flying units counter flying units. *Prey on the weaknesses of the elementals and attempt to maintain control of their Elemental Temple. *Maintain aggressive action against temples. Capture them or destroy them depending upon their position on the map and how likely the enemy is to take an interest in it. *Kill livestock if you're fighting against Minotaurs. *Kill sheep if you're fighting against Orcs. *Kill cows and camels if you're fighting against Catapult using enemies. *Don't kill the respective livestock if you are the race gaining a benefit from them. *As soon as you are up against an enemy which owns a level 5 keep and a level 3 Eyrie (Nest, Brood etc), you know that they have intent on producing Dragons. These buildings are amongst the first that should be destroyed when attacking that enemy. If they gain just one Dragon, it could turn the tide of the battle. *Use the Banish spell or get and item which gives a chance to cast that spell in order to quell summoned units. *Simply waiting for the summoned unit's time limit to run out will kill them. This means that you can use distractions and massive defensive walls to attempt to time out the summoned units.